Unbreakable Bond
by SlushyRain
Summary: Ali and Mitch have been dating for almost four years now and cannot be any happier. The perfect love story. But, how strong can love be until it becomes destructive? When earthquakes, tsunamis and other natural disasters begin to wreck havoc on the world, the Angels know something must be done to save Earth. Is their love strong enough to survive? BajanCanadianxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Slushy here. Time for the first chapter of my new story! Last I checked, I hit 3k views on A New Start. Thanks so much! I hope this story will do just as well as the last. I'll also be writing in a more proper way this time, like starting a new paragraph with new dialogue, etc. Please bare with me as I get started!

* * *

><p><strong>Ali POV<strong>

I rushed to the other side of the room, completely out of breath. I was being chased around the room and I was freaking out.

"Oh, no! Please don't hurt me!" I whined. I watched with half-lidded eyes as a dark figure came closer to me as I pressed against the wall. The figure reached forward and tickled my sides and I squealed with laughter.

"I got you!" My boyfriend, Mitch, called out. wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into a hug. "You never win this game. You're absolutely horrible at evading me and finding a good hiding place." He joked.

"Well, boo hoo. Not my fault you're freaking amazing at this game. It isn't fair." I pouted and squirmed out of his firm grasp. Mitch and I had been dating for almost four years now and I was absolutely smitten. We first met when I was eighteen thanks to some awesome circumstances set up by my best friends, Diana and Cathrin. We've basically been inseparable ever since.

Currently, we live up in Montreal, but we planned on moving down to California soon for Mitch to be closer to some of his friends. But, We decided not to. Recently, for some odd reason, there have been tons and tons of reports of earthquakes and tsunamis hitting all over the world. Most coastal areas are in a huge state if distress. So, we've decided to just sit tight until everything calms down.

"Awh, Ali, don't be a big baby. I'm good at hide and capture, don't be such a sore loser!" Mitch chided and plopped down on our couch, patting the seat next to him. "Sit, sit. Lets watch the news and see what else has happened in the last twenty-four hours."

I dropped beside him, curling my legs underneath myself and leaned against his shoulder. He clicked on the T.V. and the news was already on, giving an urgent report. I covered my mouth with my hand, stifling my gasp. California had been hit again with a large earthquake, destroying more of the coast line. The United States and shrunk significantly in the last year due to the big mess. None of the experts knew what was causing the earthquakes or tsunamis, now how to stop them from happening. Everyone was living in a state of fear and stores were always swept clean of food by people who were stocking up. I scooted closer to Mitch and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, Ali. They'll figure all this stuff out soon. Don't worry over it. Remember, your twenty third birthday is tomorrow! The big two-three. Cheer up!" Mitch said, rocking me from side to side. I giggled and jumped on top of him playfully.

Mitch is right. I don't need to worry. We're together.

* * *

><p>Yay, first chapter! :D I decided to use both of the OC submissions I received instead of picking one. I hope you all enjoyed!<p>

Crazy4AMBG: Yeah, they're all about the same age so lets say... twenty-four? I think that's right :o

IceAurora: I love sweet endings. Team Crafted is still there, just they're older and have actual jobs at Machinima when they get older. I can actually see that happening xD Luna is a pretty name! :o I like it. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Slushy here. I feel like writing another chapter, so I shall. I'm spoiling you guys a little xD! I should only be uploading one per day, especially since sometimes I won't be able to upload, but oh well. I may have another up tonight since I'll be busy tomorrow and possibly Monday. Gotta go look for me a prom dress c; Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Aureliya POV (OH MY WHO IS DIS.)<strong>

I settled into my seat and smoothed out my white robe nervously. The rest of the council was filling in the empty seats and others were watching from above, looking in through the domed glass roof. Our meeting room was huge and the only reason you could see the ceiling was because it was made of glass. Everything was a bright, spot-less white, including our clothes. The only color present in the room were our wings.

Wing color could vary from the colors of sunrise to the colors of the sunset. Oranges, reds, pinks, blues. Not one pair of wings were alike, similar to a human's fingerprint. They were our identity.

I stood silently once everyone had taken a seat. I slid my hands over my robe once more, straightening imaginary wrinkles. "The meeting shall now commence." I spoke, my voice echoing throughout the hall. "We have an urgent problem that must be dealt with immediatly." I swirled my hand in the air and the water in the middle of the table began to ripple.

An image of an asian market appeared, but it was in turmoil. The earth underneath had cracked open and water was gushing out. Mutters and gasps echoed throughout the hall as everone took in the extreme circumstance of what had happened.

"This must be stopped at once! Earth is being destroyed! Why have we not been alerted earlier? What is the cause of this madness?" Someone demanded from further down the table. Other nodded their heads in agreement, while some were still staring at the water, hands covering their mouths. I twirled my hand again and the image dissapeared and I had the attention of all the angels in the room.

"Earth is in a very fragile state. I, myself, was not alerted until recently." I spoke, grief staining my voice. I was one of the highest-ranked angels, directly beneath the archangels. "I have been put in charge of fixing this problem. The cause is very.. interesting." I muttered, moving my hand. A picture of a girl with red hair and a boy with unruly brown hair appeared in the pool of water. Many confused looks were shot my way.

"These two have tested one of the most powerful things in the universe. Love." I stated and the others muttered amongst themselves. I cleared my throat and I had their attention once again. "It is too strong! It is throwing the energies in the world off-balance. I propose an idea, that if agreed upon, must be carried out immedietly. I vote that we erase their memories of each other and seperate them."

Heads nodded in agreement and hands clapped in approval. "Very well. This shall be carried out tomorrow, on the girl's twenty-fourth birthday. You are dismissed." I concluded and turned to exit the room. We must all exit quickly before the other angels flocked to us and demanded to know what the meeting had been about. Council meetings do not happen often, and when they do, it is a for a very serious matter. I must hurry to get the one thing I need to carry this out.

A memory crystal.

* * *

><p>Oh lawd, no! Don't erase their memory! D': Nuuuuu!<p>

Anywhoooo, I hope you all enjoyed! I'll have the next chapter as soon as I can, my slushies c:

**Crazy4AMBG**: There isn't an age requirement. I just go ahead and tweak it to where they are that age xD No worries!

**UltimateGeek**: -squeal- No way! Why? Explain to me why I'm a favorite xD And I shall write more! (Thank you Google Translate!)

**IceAurora**: I know! Have you ever read The World as we Know it? It's scary as crap, 'cause it's so realistic. I highly reccomend it. Prices definitely would have inflated. And who knows, maybe we'll see ;D. And for sure the rest fo the world got hit. I guess I should have changed California to like Europe or something .!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Slushy here. I hit 50 views in one day! Oh my goodness! You guys are amazing c':! I'll do my best to keep up the good work :D And I made a BIG BOOBOO. Ali is turning 23! Not 24! I'm sorry! D:

* * *

><p><strong>Ali POV<strong>

"Oh, Ali! You look absolutely gorgeous. That dress is just beautiful." My best friend, Cathrin, gushed. She fretted around my, patting down wrinkled and smoothing my hair. She was like a motherly hen, but I adored her. Of course, I was being forced to wear a dress and I was the only one doing so. Cathrin admired my looks in her torn up skinny jeans, boots, and an off the shoulder top. She absently raised a hand and began fiddling with the bell that was chained around her throat as she made a full circuit around me.

"Okay, okay. Calm down mama bird. The boys are probably waiting for us out in the car." A girl called from the doorway. I spun and saw my other best friend, Diana. She didn't wear a dress either, and opted for her usual black and silver sweater over some jeans.

"This is so not fair, you guys. Why do you guys get to dress comfortable while I'm stuck in this crap?" I cried, gesturing to my wine colored dress. I hated dressed. I longed for my jeans and over sized shirts. I had planned to wear just that, except for a decent fitting shirt, when Diana and Cathrin showed up with this dress. Apparently, I had to look nice tonight. Psh.

We exited the room and made our way to the living room, bickering and laughing. Jerome, Ian and Mitch sat on the couch laughing at something. I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong, boys?" I drawled, using a fake southern accent. All three heads swiveled our way and I saw Mitch's eyes widen and his mouth drop as he took in my appearance. I did a dance on the inside, delirious with happiness that I could still make him do that after almost four years of dating.

Diana and Cathrin dropped onto the love seat and I sat in the armchair. We had planned to open gifts before we left for dinner, so that everyone could see what I got before we all got drunk. Aside from Ian of course. He was our designated driver- the poor guy. A pile of packages sat by my feet, courtesy of the other boys from Team Crafted, Mitch's group of gamer friends. Everyone turned their attention to me as I opened the first package.

AFTER GIFT OPENING.

I lugged all my beautiful gifts back to my room, careful not to drop anything. Adam sent me a beautiful figure of a mermaid; the one thing I was absolutely obsessed with. Ty sent me a card with a confirmation number for Minecraft, which I had yet to play even though the boys had asked me plenty of times to do so. This must have been his version of a joke. I received a bright blue shirt with a mermaid on it- YES.- from Quinten and a pair of blue leggings that matched the shirt from Jason. I guess they planned this.

"Ayyy, gurl! Lezz go! We got a party and food callin our names!" I heard Jerome yell from the other room. I set down my gifts and glanced around mine and Mitch's room. I noticed a small box that was beautifully wrapped sitting on my nightstand and my face twisted in confusion. Who was this from? I reached for it slowly.

"Ali! Cooooooome oooooon!" Ian called this time, impatience clear in his voice. I snatched my hand back and shook my head. It wasn't Mitch's gift. I had already received that and it sat heavily on my ring finger. I decided to open it when I got back and quickly left the room, calling back to Jerome and Ian.

I just couldn't shake the horrible feeling that had settled in my stomach.

* * *

><p>I think we all know who that gift is from. xD Anywho, I decided to use Ian in this story, 'cause who doesn't love a guy in the army?! Haha. And I wanted everything to be even, three girls, three guys. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! :D<p>

Crazy4AMBG: Whatever you'd like to change go for it c: Your OC, I'm just borrowing it xD

IceAurora: Thanks! I didn't even realize the Mortal Instrument allusion xD I love that series so freaking much. I really didn't even realize Ali seemed like Clary.. The books are amazing but I was seriously dissapointed with the actor choices. Jace was NOT meant to be so lanky.. and Clary was RED-HEADED. Not like a muted red. Ugh. I get really upset about these things xD That would be a really cool idea! I love looking at the stars at night so seeing wings like that, I would probably die. That's actually what I planned on doing, kinda. This is where the best friends come in c; Thank you! And I love the spring/fall. The weather is pretty cool, not too hot not too cold, and plenty of thunderstorms. The only downside are the bees and wasps. I've never been stung by one, so I'm pretty freaked out by them.

Bella2949: Aren't angels supposed to be good? NEVER. Don't cry! I have another story for you! xD You could always try a few actual book series like The Selection and Mythos Academy! They're very interesting. The Selection is a romance/dystopia with Mythos is romance/fantasy/myth. Both are very highly recommended from me c:


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Slushy here. Sorry about not posting! I've had a few problems around my house and I haven't been feeling too great lately so when I get home from school, I'm just out. I feel a little better right so here goes a chapter! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Aureliya POV (SHES BACK OH NOES)<strong>

"Are you sure this is the best route for action, Lady? Are we not too harsh? There should be a chance for them to reclaim what is their's. Please hear me out, Lady."

I stood in the council room, once again, staring down at the water. The girl and her friends were stumblng back into the apartment, laughing and looking as if they were about to fall. Is this what humans do to celebrate? Disgusting.

"Lady. Do you hear me?"

I sighed and turned around, taking in the profile of my best friend; Micheal. No, no, not THE Micheal, just another with the same name. We were both created long ago, but he still retains the proper english of early and insists he calls me Lady.

"Yes, Micheal. What is it you suggest?" I muttered, not really paying attention. What if the boy didn't find his stone? I told them to place it where he would notice it but not near the girl's.

"I propose a humanitarian solution. They may have their memories claimed by the crystals, yes, but what if they find each other again? Fall back in love? I say that we give them that chance." Micheal spoke, excitement clear in his eyes. "We shall take the crystals and fuse them together, then place it in a secure location. I'm sure the two shall be drawn together again. We may erase their memories but we cannot erase the heart's own memory."

It isn't too far fetched of a solution. We angels are not cruel unless we must be. And at the moment, we must. The earth is being destroyed.

"But, Micheal. If they regain their memories, wouldn't the earth still continue is breaking?" I asked, rolling the idea around in my head.

"Nay, Lady! I have talked with those who are wise with the earth." He exclaimed, speaking of the scientist angels. We learn all we can of earth. "They say that if the two are seperated for a bit, the earth shall.. get used? To the strenght of their love. It shall be able to withstand. They must only forget each other for two years at most."

He smiled broadly and I couldn't help but smile with him. We angels really do enjoy love and we hate seeing it fall to peices or destroy things. Like so. For them to be able to find each other again and the earth withstand everything? It is a most wonderful discovery.

"Very well. We shall make them forget, wait for the two years, them place their memories back on earth for them to find." I mused. "However, they will have to find their memories. They shall not be given."

Micheal nodded eagerly. "Very well, my Lady. I shall see to the preperations at once!" He bowed slightly then dissapeared from the room, his wings flapping wildly. I do hope this plan works. It shall be most entertaining for them to fight for their love.

* * *

><p>Yay! They won't be seperated forever! Angels have a sweet side, even though they must be cruel xD And I wanted to use really proper english with the angels. I think it fits. And it flows from me really quickly xD Thanks for reading!<p>

**Crazy4AMBG**: You're very welcome! Thank you for letting me use her c; I actually used to wear a bell as a necklace too, but I had to take it off every night and I would always forget to put it back on. Sooo, it turned into a cat toture device. (Literally. But not in a mean way xD)

**IceAurora**: I've been thinking about that. It wouldn't just be Ali. I thought for a long tme and I think I might have an idea. Just not too sure yet. You're very welcome! Thanks for letting me use her c; I love the snow, but I have a low iron defieciency (THANKS MOM.) so I get cold really easily. It's ridiculous xD The angels aren't all bad, I promise c: So, I fixed it xD.

**Bella2949**: Ha xD! You're making me wanna rush through this. I actually have like my next two or three stories planned out and young love is the theme of one c; I'm really excited to write the next few! Ahhhh!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Slushy here. Got extra time to do a chapter, yay! We had a nice little two hour delay due to the temperature being in the single digits. My mom decided to be awesome and let me stay home! Yay! Sadly, that means I have to start cleaning here soon.. My room is a wreck. Haha xD

* * *

><p><strong>Ali POV<strong>

My head is spinning and the floor.. Is it up? Am I on the floor? I giggled uncontrollably and my head spun even faster. Where am I?

"Haaaa, Ali! Best. Birthday. Evaaaaar!" I hear someone slur. Is it my birthday? Oh, yay! Wait. How old am I? Who said that? My head hurts. I feel sick. I want to sleep. Where's my bed? I felt a pair of hands slide under my arms and I squirmed uncomfotably. Who is grabbing me? I don't like it! Put me down!

"Chill, Ali. It's me, Ian. Just trying to get you to bed. Stop moving around." I hear a manly voice exclaim, sounding exhausted.

Ian? Sounds familiar. Who is he again? He drags me from the room and down what I'd guess is a hallway. I can't really tell 'cause everything is spinning. I think I'm gonna be sick. Oh no. I slapped a hand over my mouth and tried to hold down everything.

"Oh my god. Are you kidding me?" I hear Ian mutter and he changes direction. "Next time I will not be the only designated drivier. More than one. I can't do all this alone." I feel my hair being pulled back and away from my face, being thrown into a sloppy ponytail. A headband slides over my forehead, sliding my bangs away from my damp forehead.

My stomach lurches and I gasp, opening my eyes. I shut them back, bliding by the bright white of the room. Oh, god. My head hurts. I slide my hands around the floor and I realize I'm in the bathroom. I find the toilet and drag myself over to it, resting my head against the cold surface.

"Sit tight, chick. Puke if you got to. I'll go find Mitch and get you two to bed, then we'll be out of here." I hear Ian say and I heard the door close behind him, giving me privacy. I try and sit up, but darkness is closing in. My eyesight grows darker and darker until I pass out.

**TIME SKIP TO MORNING**

"Hey. Ali. Wake up, we gotta eat breakfast."

I open my eyes and I'm met with warm brown eyes and a head full of messy brown hair with a full mouth. He smiles down at me and I smile back, reaching a heavy hand up to mess with his hair.

"Hey, Mitch." I mumble, trying to wake myself up completely. Mitch leans down and plants a light kiss on my forehead and gets up off the bed.

"Get up, okay? You gotta shower. I'll make breakfast. We don't want you to be late for your flight back to Georgia." He called back to me as he shut the door. Oh, crap. I forgot! I was going to see my parents for my birthday, thanks to Mitch. I sat up quickly and made my way to the bathroom, my head throbbing. I drank a little too much last night..

After my shower, I got dressed. I threw on some black leggings and an oversized baby blue sweater with the words 'Benj and Bac' stitched across the front. I push another headband into my hair, pushing my orange bangs out of my face. I slid on my shoes and grabbed my carry-on bag from the floor. I sat down on my bed and threw stuff in it- my laptop, medicine, glasses and contacts. I was about to close it up when I spotted that little box, again. I reached for it and looked around the box, wondering what it was. Who is this from?

"Ali! Breakfast!" Mitch called from the kitchen. I glanced and the box and shrugged, putting it in my bag. I slung my back up and over my head, resting it on my shoulder and grabbed my other suitcase. I lugged them out and sat down for breakfast. Parents, here I come.

* * *

><p>Yay! Next chapter. Sorry I've been so crappy with the uploads for these you guys. Busy stuff is going on- prom, dress shopping, school work, family crap. Ugh. Summer cannot come fast enough. Enjoy!<p>

IceAurora: I want to vidit Canada so bad, but I'd have to do it when it's warm xD When they find the crystal, their memories of each other will go poof. Only they will forget, however. Kind of confusing xD Took a ton of thought on my part on how to make this happen. If it weren't for you guys I'd be lost! Oh, lord. Probably either Hera or Athena. They're both very forward with their thoughts and powerful, and they clash with everything xD

Crazy4AMBG: This made my brain like go blank. I hadn't even thought about the people around them. It took a while for me to figure a way around this, but I did it! You'll see c;

Bella2949: D:! Neva! Mitch and Ali forevs. xD


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Slushy here. I hit 200 views already! You guys are the absolute bomb. I'm almost at 3,500 views for A New Start. I hope we can surpass the views c: I'm feeling creative so here is another chapter! Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Ali POV<strong>

"Passengers, please buckle your seatbelts at this time. We shall be landing shortly."

I sighed and looked out the window, staring at the sparkling night sky. I buckled my seatbelt and slid my laptop back into my case, glancing at the girls in the seat next to me. It had been a great ride, aside from the fact that it was a nine hour flight. The two girls beside me were fifteen year old twins and they were huge fans of Mitch. I may not play minecraft, but I had been in most of his vlogs, so I was sort of popular.

Instead of playing, I'm usually was their artist or secretary. I did my own art on youtube and I would go through Mitch's comments on his videos and set up everything for them, basically. If a fan didn't like something in their videos, I was the one who would report it to Mitch. A bland job, but it was for Mitch so it was okay.

INSIDE THE AIRPORT AFTER LANDING

I exited the plane quickly, trying to get away from the crowd. I absolutely hate being stuck in the middle of tons of people. Having claustrophobia is NOT fun. I navigated over to the baggage claim, following the signs. Thankfully, my bag was one of the first ones to be sent out and I was away before most of the others got there. I stoof over to the side, trying to spot my mother's bright red hair in the crowd.

My parents were okay, but they weren't the best. They didn't really like Mitch so we never really talked about him when I visited. They hated the fact that he lived so far away and that he didn't have a 'real' job according to them.

Mitch and I met at Minecon four years ago when it was held in Atlanta. Diana and Cathrin were huge fans of Jerome, Sky and Mitch and had forced me to go along with them to Minecon. I hated it at first, but now when I think back I was extremely grateful to them for making me go. I would never had met Mitch otherwise.

"Ali? Ali! Over here, sweetie!" I heard someone yell. I glanced around nervously and I spotted a woman with bright red hair up in a bun making her way towards me with a man with dark brown hair trailing behind her.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, a smile stretching across my face. "I've missed you!" I leaned down and hugged her as she cooed over me. I reached behind her and pulled my dad into the hug as well. We made small talk, asking how each other had been, how the flight was, as we made our way to the car.

"I'm so glad you're here, Al." My mother cooed, using my nickname. "I was so worried! Right after your plane was scheduled to take off, there was a report of a big earthquake near Montreal! They said it didn't hit the city, of course, but I was still worried." My mother rambled on and on about the earthquakes and tsunamis as I relaxed in the back seat. This week can't end fast enough... I miss my Mitch.

* * *

><p>Boop ba doop! Developing story! Yeah! Hope you all enjoyed :D<p>

Crazy4AMBG: It's sort of like amnesia. I wasn't sure how to make it to where that when they lost their memories their friends wouldn't just push them back tohether but I figured that out just now. Literally, like as I'm typing this. xD

IceAurora: I know! My mom is like ' You can find so much stuff when you're room is clean.' and I just CAN'T. I know exactly where everything is right now and the second I finish cleaning I won't be able to find anything. I will visit eventually! We'll have to make plans :D I have a terrible phobia of basically any bug. Spiders, roaches, etc. If I see one I scream and freak out like a little baby xD I don't like clowns and I recently got over my fear of heights! :D My inspirations change some every now and then but right now it's Katy Perry and Mitch. Of course xD They both are very strong and made their way up and even if they get knocked down they're right back up. Plus it helps that I'm hugeeeee fans of them xD I want to travel the world when I get older. I wanna go EVERYWHERE! I want to find my dream job doing something I love. like the saying 'When you do something you love, you never work a day in your life.' Yeah c: You'll have to see about all that c; I do not have a release schedule. I really should and I will eventually, but for right now I just want to shove a chapter out when I get the chance. I'll eventually be doing a few more things (Youtube, stories, art hint hint!) once I get the money, but for now it's just at my convinience. Artemis is pretty awesome, but she doesn' get a lot of respect -sad face-. Immature is fine! I'm the youngest out of three, but I'm the most mature. Neither of them have jobs, money, or a significant other, and no plans for a future. I have most of my future planned out and I'll be getting my job this summer. I'll be out of my house when I'm 18, hopefully. I'm my mother's only hope for grandchildren! xD!

Bella2949: Haha! xD Aitch sounds like a japanese word or something. I like Mali! :D I will be doing more than just MitchxOC. My next story will feature MrWoofless, TBNRFrags, and a few female ocs. This'll be a story based off another one of my dreams, but it's a lot like Factions which is extremely ironic that they started that series. I had my dream like a year ago, so my idea is original! I'm not a copy cat! xD


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Slushy here. I meant to update three times today becuase you guys are the best! But, I kind of became a Negative Nancy :( I was supposed to buy my prom dress today and I found the PERFECT one. My mom was all like 'Yeah! I'll call your dad, tell him we found it and then we'll get it after we look around some more.' She never called him and told me that it wasn't happening today. Blah. Kind of being stuck up with that; I'm just upset. Story time! Aaaaaalso, new POV! YEAH.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitch POV<strong>

What. The. Hell. Our freaking apartment is an absolute mess. Glass everywhere, our tv is broken, bookshelves turned over. I'm so tired of all these earthquakes, oh my god. Wait, what about my computer and equipment?!

I rounded the corner that leads to Ali and I's work space and breathed a sigh of relief. Both of my computer monitors still stood straight and nothing of mine was broken. However, I can't really speak for Ali's things. As I surveyed the damage I groaned and threw my head back. Her easel was turned over and it had landed on all of her paint, busting them open. Thankfully, we had hardwood floors so there was not carpet cleaning crap. She's going to be SO upset when she comes home.

"Oi, biggums! You here?" I hear Jerome call from the living room. "We came to see you before we left.. We're kind of stuck now with this earthquake and all. Your apartment is a wreck!" I sighed and made my way to him through the mess. Jerome and Ian were picking their way gingerly as I entered the room.

"Hey, dude! You got hit hard, huh?" Ian asked, looking around. "Our flights been delayed for a few hours. You mind if we chill here? There ain't no where else to go."

"Yeah, that's fine." I replied. "Actually, can I just come back with you guys? The house is a wreck and I really don't feel like staying here." I sighed, hoping they'd say yes. I seriously did NOT want to stay here. No Ali, a huge mess, and tons of cleaning. Yeah, so not staying. Jerome nodded his approval and I dissapeared back into my room to pack a suitcase or two.

After I packed my three bags full of stuff- you'd be surprised how much I pack. It's ridiculous- I flopped onto the bed. I laid there for a good while just staring at the ceiling before I sat up and reached for my drawer handle. I had a few more things to pack, like my medicine and my watch, etc. I opened the drawer and as I reached in to grab my things I realized there was something that shouldn't be there.

I scooped up the carefully wrapped box, inspecting it from all sides. As I untied the bow, a small piece of paper fell and I snatched it up. 'My dearest Mitch, a thank you gift. Love, Ali.' It read. How weird. Why did she just leave it in my drawer? I may not have even seen it. Thankfully, I did. I shrugged and continued to open the package.

Inside sat a gorgeous crystal the size of a dime. Where did she get this? It's so shiny and small. I sat there looking at it, thoughts running through my head of how she got it and how much it cost. Oh, can it Mitch. Your girlfriend got you a gift, for crying out loud. Stop being mean and be thankful! I reached for it and picked it up with my thumb and finger, bringing it up to where it was eye level. Such a pretty crystal..

I almost dropped it, though, as a sucking sound echoed loudly in my ears. My eye sight dimmed and I gasped, trying to keep conscious. My head was absolutely spinning and my breath left me in a whoosh. Memories of me and Ali were whipping by at an incredible speed. The day we met, our first kiss, our first time, our birthdays together. It was like all of our memories together were dissapearing.

"No!" I cried. "Please, god, no!"

I felt tears running down my face for an odd reason. It felt like.. Like, a part of me was missing. I scrunched my eyebrows trying to figure out what it was, but nothing came to mind. I shook my head and wiped away the add tears that continued to roll down my face. Why the heck am I crying? For no reason, especially. I felt something press into my palm and I opened my hand to see a small crystal. It was smooth, but it seemed cloudy. I brought it closer to my face, peering at the cloud inside the pearl. There was a flash of bright red, but it returned back to cloudy. I shrugged and placed it on to the table beside my bed.

"Hey, Mitch. You okay? I heard you yell." Jerome chirped, popping his around the corner. "You ready? The flights supposed to leave in an hour or so. Lezzgo!" I grinned and jumped up, grabbing my suitcases.

"Awh, yeah biggums. Do you even have to ask? I was BORN ready." I laughed. I followed him out the door, but I paused in the hallway and looked back. I couldn't help the feeling that I was forgetting something extremely important. It was just tugging at my brain. Oh, well. To California we go!

* * *

><p>Oh, lawd! Mitch forgot the Ali! D: I love how this turned out. I hope you guys do, too!<p>

IceAurora: No, Mitch's channel would not be affected. Think of this way. Everything that has happened, he remembers, but he doesn't remember the person named Ali. Same for all his friends and such. Ali is basically erased from all their minds, and vice versa. Jerome and Ian won't remember her and Cathrin and Diana won't remember Mitch. Kind of confusing, but I have a reason for it I promise c: Puppets in general freak me out. Do you remember Furbys? Oh my god, I hate those things. I had one once and it would always go off in the middle of the night, even when I took the batteries out. Ugh. My dreams change a lot too, it's common. You'll find something you feel passionately for, don't worry! I'd have to say Xernias from Pokemon X. He looks ridiculously cool and I love the fairy type. Uh, band.. I don't really listen to bands. I listen to single artists, like Katy Perry and such. If I had to choose it'd be Linkin Park. Their music got me through some hard times. Being a kid is fun c; Don't let people tell you otherwise!

Crazy4AMBG: D'aw! Thanks 3 I hate the silence before a storm. Its scary. Like right before a huge thunderstorm if you go outside, it's dead silent. No birds, crickets, dogs, nothing. It makes me shiver. I loved your first chapter! It was a great start!

Bella2949: Like, you have no idea, man. O.O I get deja vu like nuts every day. I'm pretty sure I dream about the future, but I'll never know 'cause I barely ever remember my dreams. just the weird ones that are stupid and crazy xD This would be awesome as an Anime! :o!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Slushy here. I am in an awesome mood! Even though it's monday xD! I should really be studying but I don't want to. I have to learn 25 skeletal part by Thursday. Easy right? NOT. After that test, I've gotta empty all that out and learn a new 30 parts by Monday! YAY. . Anyways, procrastination= story time. Sorry I can't upload regularly, you guys! I'm doing my best, I promise c:

* * *

><p><strong>Ali POV<strong>

I laid curled up in my bed, reading a book, when the pain hit. It was like nothing I've ever felt.

"Oh!" I gasped, and clutched at my chest. Why is there like a searing heat going through my chest? Maybe I have heart burn.. I should have so tums or something in my bag. I shuffled over to the side of my bed, pain shooting through my body with every movement. I gently turned onto my stomach and stretched my hand out, trying to grab hold of my bag.

"Come. On! Just a few more.. Ha!" I cried, snatching the handles of my bag. I hauled it up on the bed, trying to ignore the pain in my chest as I rummaged through my bag. Tums are instant relief, right? I hope so. This pain is 's like a part of my heart is missing, as stupid as that sounds. I scoffed at my silly thought and shoved more things out of my way as I looked for the box of medicine.

"Aha! I knew I brung it. I'm just so messy it took a while, thats all." I muttered, shaking two out into my hand. I chewed them up quickly and swallowed down the powder, gagging slightly on the bad taste it left. "Oh, god. Why can't they make those things taste better?!" I sighed. I threw them back into my bag and was about to shove it back onto the floor when a glint of something shiny caught my eye. It was that box! I forgot all about it.

I grabbed it and turned it over and over in my hands. What was it? It couldn't be anything too big. The box is tiny! It fits perfectly in my hand. I pulled at the string lightly and it unfurled, dropping a small note along with it. I picked it up carefully and read it.

'A gift for you. Open when you're alone (: -Mitch'

Awh! Mitch wrote me a note! How sweet. I grinned and continued to open the box, setting the note carefully to the side so I could re-read it. I popped open the lid and stared at the little crystal that sat nestled inside. My heart stopped and my breathing hitched. It's so beautiful.. I can't believe Mitch got me this! I surveyed it in the box, turning it this way and that way. What if I picked it up and dropped it? I reached down and picked up the small crystal carefully.

"Ali! Cathrin and Diana are here to see you!" A voice called from somewhere. I opened my eyes and I stared up at my ceiling, dotted with glow in the dark stars. I sat and quickly, but a sharp pain interrupted the action. I opened up my hand to see a small crystal, just the size of my thumb nail. How cute! I guess my mom gave it to me as a birthday gift! That was nice of her.

"Hey, sleepy head! Get up! We got some news and we all know you want it on this." Cathrin joked. Diana stood beside her nodding and smiling devilishly. What were these two up to? "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I rolled off my bed and stood up with a stretch.

"We've got tickets to ArcadiaCon!" Diana squealed. I froze mid strect and stared at them in shock. My mouth opened in close, at a loss for words. Instead of talking, I just screamed and started jumping up and down. Oh my god! I get to meet my favorite youtubers now! BajanCanadian, ASFJerome, and Ssundee, here I come!

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Sorry for a small mix-up with a few things. The memory taker is a crystal, not a pearl! Thanks to IceAurora for pointing that out. The time right now in the story is June, btw. I just got wind that the guys would be at ArcadiaCon June 7th and 8th and I decided to put that into the story. Hope you all enjoyed! Buh-bai! :D<p>

Crazy4AMBG: I almost cried while writing that. It was painful . I would just pair her up with whomever is your favorite for a first story c:

IceAurora: I know :c Awh, shucks. I didn't even freaking notice until you said something .! I'll have to fix it. Thanks so much for noticing! Thank you! :D He may, he may not. He's about to leave for LA, so maybe when he gets back c: Its a red and black dress and I am IN LOVE with it xD! I play recorder. Does that count? I can play some mean Hot Cross Buns.

UltimateGeek: No siree. The subscribers will remember her. The crystal only affects those who are close to the person who touches the pearl. So in this case, all of team crafted and friends, and Cathrin and Diana c: All fans will remember.

Bella2949: That would be fudging awesome! :D!


	9. Updaaaaaate! :D

Hey guys! Slushy here.

I GOT BIG NEWS OMFG.

I got minecraft for the PC! :DDDDD

I am about to jump out of my chair right now i am so excited.

I'm still pretty noobish, and I don't have a mouse :'( Just a laptop pad.

If you care any, my username is SlushyRain (Duh!) c:

I'll have a chapter out soon, I promise!

Laters, Slushy out!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Slushy here. Sorry about the usless update xD I was just crazy excited. Anywho, this chapter may be a little poopy. I just came down from an extreme adrenaline spike (like crazy extreme) and I am worn out. I almost went to sleep without updating, but that would be mean. So here it is!

* * *

><p><strong>Ali POV<strong>

The two weeks we had before ArcadiaCon started flew by in a flurry of excitement, work, and crazy. I spent most of the week vlogging and uploading my art videos. Somehow, there was a minecraft verification card in my bag, too. I tried it out and it works so I started playing that too. A lot of my fans were saying that I was turning in to Mitch. Isn't that BajanCanadian's real name? Why would they say I'm like him? I barely even know the guy; Hell, I didn't even know his first name until like they said something!

Anyways, right now I'm staring in to my closet, a.k.a. the pit of woman hell. I have so many clothes, that most of them are just on the floor. I need to clean it up, but I just never do it. I started packing for ArcadiaCon yesterday and we're leaving tonight. But, I just don't know what else to take! UGH.

I mean, I need my con clothes, something nice but comfortable. Something that would be okay for me to meet my fans in if I saw any and decent enough to get autographs from all of Team Crafted and more. Maybe something fancy if we went clubbing. A definite need for comfy, lazy clothes. I'll be there for four days, I have to have clothes to be a couch potato in. That is a definite must!

"Mah gawd, Ali!" Diana cried, imitating ASFJerome. "Are you ready yet? We gotta leave here soon if we want to make it to the airport on time!" Cathrin stood behind her, nodding her head.

What did they mean, it was almost time to go? Our flight left at eight, and I got up here to look at five. There is no- Oh, god. I stood here for two and a half hours. I made an odd screaming type noise and began to shove clothing in to my suitcase, picking out my favorite clothes. My worn out, but comfortable jeans, Baja Canadia shirt, a small black cocktail clubbing dress, and pajamas that I spent almost every day in.

"Hi mom! Bye mom! Gotta go! We are laaaaate!" I cried, sliding around the corner, dragging my suitcase behind me. I was out the door and down the steps when I heard her yelled reply.

"Bye! Be good! No boys!" She cried, waving a spoon at me from the doorway.

I yelled an okay and ducked inside Cathrin's car. She zoomed in to traffic and we were on our way to the airport. In just ten minutes, I'll be on a plane to Texas. In two days, I'll be meeting my favorite youtubers. Life is crazy!

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short! D: I am about to pass out, you guys. Having an adrenaline spike isn't fun.. Ugh. I may have more out tomorrow, cause SNOW AND NO SCHOOL YEAH! :D But, I'm not sure. I have a few things planned but they could fall through. Who knows? Stay slushy and I'll have another chapter out soon xD!<p>

Crazy4AMBG: I sorreh! Some angels are actually quite mean in some stories.. It's crazy! :o

IceAurora: Of course! I will be sure to share it with everyone. I am crazy excited to see it! And no, Ali didn't see the note. I almost wrote it to where she noticed the paper, but never read it because the girls came in with the ArcadiaCon stuff, but I decided not to. . Thanks! I'm crazy excited to start playing 3 My laptop does lag something awful D: I'm hoping to snag a desktop somewhere soon. I hope so! That'd be awesome! :D

UltimateGeek: Maaaaaaaaybe ;D You'll have to find out! And thank you! :DD I'll make sure to check out your dank base xD

Bella2949: I'm so looking forward to this! Thanks a ton for doing this. You rock my socks! xD We shall find a way c: Thank you!


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Slushy here. I've been out of school since mid- Tuesday due to snow. It's basically all melted but it's so cold it's black ice now. Anywho, I've been relaxing something major xD My procrastination on everything is through the roof. I figured I'd do a chapter since I have nothing else to do c: Here you go! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Mitch POV<strong>

I was barely in California for two days, before I was whisked off on a plane to Texas. ArcadiaCon is here once again, and we're attending it! I'm excited to meet my fans; I always am. Although, it does get a little crazy. For some reason, it seems like cons are something I hold close. I don't know why. Nothing important has ever happened at one. Aside from that one year that Jerome was kissed by a random fan; that was freaking hilarious.

"Miiiiiiitch! Miiiiiiitch! Miiiiiiiitch!" I heard someone screeching. I rolled my eyes and turned around in my seat to look at Adam and Ty.

"Yes, biggums?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm scaaaared. Hold me!" He joked, holding out his arms like he was a baby.

"Get Ty to do it for you. I'm sure he'd like to." I answered and waggled by eyebrows. I winked at the two brunettes who had gone red before turning back around. I heard Ty deny my accusations and I just snickered under my breath. The two were just so easy to tease. It was obvious they crushed on each other.

I settled back into my seat and glanced out the window. I had been sitting here for a good ten minutes and people were still boarding the plane. I'm just ready to take off and go to sleep in our hotel.

"Yo! You seem upset, dood. What's wrong?" Ian asked as he plopped down beside me.

I shook my head slightly. "I really don't know. I feel empty kind of. Like I'm forgetting something seriously important." I leaned my head back and stared up at the ceiling, racking my head for what it is I could be forgetting.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll figure it out!" He encouraged, flahing a smile. I smiled back and nodded my head.

"OH. MY. GOD! I can't believe it's you guys! I am such huuuuge fans of all of you!" I heard someone cry. I looked over into the isle to see a teen boy with wide eyes, staring at all of us. His mouth dropped open as he recognized me.

"Mitch! I'm your biggest fan, oh my gosh. Can you sign this?!" He gushed, reaching into his bag and pulling out a minecraft lanyard. I signed it quickly with 'Dood! Biggest fan ever. Bros forever. -Mitch or BajanCanadian' and handed it back to him. He took it back and he turned his head as a woman yelled out a name.

"Be there in a sec, mom! Busy!" He called, turning back to me. "Ali isn't with you, Mitch? That's weird. You guys always travel together from what I've seen. Anyways, have a good flight! Nice meeting you all!" He dashed down the aisle and left the three rows of youtubers in a daze.

"Mitch, who's Ali?" I heard our friend Ryan ask. "If you're holding out a lady. I'm gonna be mad!" I looked back at everyone, who were all staring at me expectantly.

"Don't know, dude. Maybe that's one of your nicknames?" I joked, facing the front again. Ali. That name sounds so familiar. Everytime I think it, it's like a sharp pain in my chest. Who is this girl?

* * *

><p>Wooo, chapter! Yeah! xD Kinda heart-wrenching, but I'm proud of it. This is the start of all the fans being like 'Yo mitchy wheres yo guuuurl' xD I hope you all enjoyed! And yes, I ship SkyLox. The little hint of it was nice c; Sorry, if you don't ship them! Also, I'm working on the stuff for my next story! Which is WooflessxOC for anyone that is wondering. It'll involve Preston and Matt, too.<p>

Crazy4AMBG: I think I love you now. All of those references are some of my favorite books :D They shall remember, just wait c;

IceAurora: Thanks! Who knows? Gotta wait and see c; Best advice I have is just write like you normally do. Don't stress and go with the flow. If you think a new paragraph should start right then, start a new one. Don't go stressing about when a new paragraph or anything should start. Let the writing come from withiiiiin xD


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Slushy here. Once again I am out of school, huzzah. Here is another chapter for you guys. I am so happy you have all been enjoying the story! I am almost at 700 views. OMG!

Ali POV

"Duuuuude. You booked this hotel? This had to have been crazy expensive." I gushed, staring at the polished floors. Thankfully, I wasn't wearing a dress, because the floors were completely reflective.

"It was, but I got a small deal for it. I figured why not?" Cathrin answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Now, come on! We all have share a room. I ordered a little cot thing, so we have to take turns."

We made our way up to the ninth floor via the elevator. We got the highest floor available, considering the tenth floor is the penthouse and is usually used for a large group of people. We had arrived just about an hour ago and I had started to sweat the second we exited the airport. This texan heat is no joke!

As we entered the room, I switched on my small on the go video camera and panned the room.

"Hey guys! Ali here with the best friends, Cathrin and Diana!" I laughed, trailing the camera on their smiling faces. They each waved at the camera and said 'Hi!' before I moved it back to where it was facing me.

"What's up?! We're here in our spectacular hotel room, thank to Cathrin. Tomorrow is the first day of ArcadiaCon and I am mega excited to see all you guys! Make sure you come out and find me, cause I will be signing whatever you give me. Maybe even a few prizes!"

I winked at the camera and said my goodbyes, before hooking it up to my laptop and uploading the video to youtube.

"Let's change and go down to the pool, you guys. I hear it really nice!" Diana commented, already making her way to the bathroom with her swimsuit in hand. Soon enough we were all changed and I threw on a sleeve-less jacket to cover up my chest and some of my legs. I opened the door and stepped out right into someone's chest.

"Oh! My. I'm so sorry.." I said, rubbing my forehead. I glanced up and I felt my heart stop. Staring back down at me with a confused look stood a boy with tousled brown hair, high cheekbones, peircing brown eyes, and lips that were currently twisted up into a bow.

"May you be BajanCanadan?" I gasped. Holy crap, this feels like a major dose of deja vu! I swear I haven't met him before. My heart beat was painful as we stared into each other's eyes. I knew this guy. But how?

"Mitch! Lezz go dude. We got off at the wrong floor. We got one more to go." Someone called from the elevator. He nodded, but he was still looking at me. His friend called for him again and he finally turned away, retrating to the elevator.

"Well, that was weird. What a coincidence. I didn't know they'd be staying here!" Cathrin mused. My head was still a jumble and my heart was still beating rapidly.

"Guys. I think I may be in love."

WOO CLIFFHANGER! :D Haha. Kind of a poopy chapter, but oh wells. Today I am also talking in a british accent. YAY! Big news though guys!

I GOT AN ask . fm ! So go to ask . fm / slushyrain and ask me whatever you'd like! :D (Without spaces c:)

Crazy4AMBG: I go crazy at midnight, too xD! I just get so hyper but I don't know why!

IceAurora: If they met in Minecraft, Ali's name would have been MrsBajanCanadian. Which would be kind of awkward. But in they met in a HUnger Games, everyone would be like 'Oh hey Ali and Mitch! No making out while recording! Hahahaha. Just Kidding. Don't kill each other.' xD


	13. Important update! Again!

Hey guys! Slushy here.

First off, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately. I've been out of school for five days, and was supposed to be back to today, but I had a dental appointment. The snow was nice, but it screwed me over. I just played Minecraft over the break, which was a serious mistake. I HAVE HAD THE WORST CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. It's so bad. Like, it hurts.

I am so behind on work right now it isn't funny. This is my Junior year -the most important year of high school- and I'm close to goofing it. I have got to get my ass into high gear.

However, I should be getting a chapter out Wednesday, maybe even two.

Once again, I am so so so sorry that I've been so behind. I'll have a chapter out asap.

Let's move on to the happy stuff, yes?

I know I have never met you guys, but..

Right off the bat, I want to send a huge THANK YOU! to Bella2949. She is being absolutely amazing and has offered to animate Unbreakable Bond.

Secondly, I want to send a another big thanks to Crazy4AMBG and IceAurora. These two have pushed me and given me so much help with the story. When I was confused about a part, they gave me an idea to keep me rolling. Thanks so much you guys.

Thirdly, another huge thank you to everyone that reads my stories. You guys make me smile and you stuck behind me. I seriously never thought I would get so many reads on my stories or so much support. You guys make me want to do even more and make you guys happy. Which you shall get!

So, to make everything more enjoyable, I've made quite a few accounts so you guys can keep up with me when I'm not posting, or busy. I AM NOT DOING THIS FOR PUBLICITY. If it happens, yay. I want to do this for those who read my stuff. You guys freaking rock.

Follow me on Twitter at SlushyRain and the same for Tumblr. You'll find me easy, cause I have to same picture on all sites. I also have an ask . fm with the name set as SlushyRain. I have a personal youtube right now, but soon enough I'll be changing it for you guys as well.

I do want to start making minecraft videos and other sorts of stuff soon enough. Just got to get on my feet first. Expect all that probably next school year, maybe. (I'M POOR. I ONLY HAVE A LAPTOP WHICH IS NO BUENO FOR GAMING.)

Anywho, once again, A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! You guys make me so happy. I seriously could not do this without each one of you that reads my stuff. I'll have a chapter out soon!

Stay slushy c; Haha xD!


	14. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Slushy here. I'm back and this time I bring a chapter! Haha xD The wait for a chapter is agonizing guys I know. I apologize. But, anywho, I'm gonna try and get a few things done here soon. This will be my last author's note at the beginning of a chapter! I'll only be doing them at the end from now on. There isn't any need for two xD Couple of big things happening soon too, make sure to read my stuff at the end. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Mitch POV<strong>

I caught up with the guys back at the elevator and as the door closed, I couldn't take my eyes of that girl. Fiery red hair and striking green eyes. I held her gaze until the doors closed and I felt a pang in my chest when I couldn't see her anymore. She seemed.. So familiar. Maybe I met her before at a con? A meet and greet? Just as a passerby?

"Dude, Mitch. That girl was hoooooot! Those legs, mmm. Pale skin and long legs. Just my type." Jason chuckled from the back. "Maybe I'll go after her? Been looking for me a girl anyways. She was smoking hot."

I swung around and pushed my way through the guys, making my way the the back of the elevator. I slapped my hands against the wall on either side of Jason's head and leaned towards him.

"Don't you even dare." I hissed, glaring at him. All of the blood drained from his face and he nodded quickly.

"Good." I stated and stood up. What was my problem? I didn't even know the girl and here I was freaking out. Was I jealous that Jason wanted her? I pushed my hands through my thick hair and closed my eyes. I leaned against the wall and just wondered.

Once the doors opened, everyone rushed out of the elevator, eager to escape the bad mood that was eminating from my body. I hunched my shoulders and walked through our floor. Since there was eight of us we just all pitched in and rented out the penthouse instead of getting four rooms.

Jerome and Ryan zoomed past me, screaming about first picks for the rooms. I rolled my eyes and let out a snicker at their antics. Who was I kidding? I'm here with my boys! I can't be mad over anything. Just relax, Mitchell.

"Yo, doods! Leave one for me too!" I shouted, running after them.

I ended up grabbing the room that overlooked the outdoor pool and road, instead of the one that overlooked the beach. I wasn't really that mad cause this room was HUGE! Queen sized bed, flat screen TV, and even a mini fridge. Did I mention that my bed is round and that it spins? I crossed the room and opened the window, breathing in the hot air and letting the breeze ruffle my hair.

I looked down at the pool and I saw her. A bright red head splashing around in the pool with a sky blue bikini. My heart beat picked up as I watched her splash her friends and I could hear her laugh. It sounded like the tinkling of bells...

_Mitch! Stop it! You sound like a love sick idiot. You don't even know who this girl is!_

But, I just can't take my eyes off of her..

* * *

><p>Uh oh! Mitchy is fallllllling! xD Anywho you guys. This story has a bit more to go, but I already have the next few stories planned out! And, boy, am I EXCITED! I was trying to sleep, but thanks to insomnia, I couldn't. So at one o'clock in the morning I came up with the next story xD I can't wait to start this story. I'm hoping to make it into at least two seperate stories. Maybe three? It'll be a WooflessxOC and PrestonxOC story, just to let you guys know. It's based of Factions and one of my dreams c; But, thats all! Hope you enjoyed c:<p>

IceAurora: I do have a youtube account, but right now it's just for personal use :c Sadly. I would love to start making videos but I have no recording software and I have NO clue what I should use. D: And it's totally fine if you can't follow me on the other sites c: I just wanted to be able to talk with you guys swiftly and not through a chapter xD!

Crazy4AMBG: Haha xD It's a pain, but I love it. Good luck getting through your block!


	15. Chapter 13

**Aureliya POV (SHE'S BACK YO)**

I watched as the boy- I should really start referring to him by his name- stared out the window, looking down at the girl with fiery hair. I had been carefully watching their progress since their memories were stolen, and it was quiet astonoshing how fast they found each other again. Two short weeks, and they were in the same area and falling back into love.

I really could not help being won over by their love. I wanted them to perservere.

"My lady? I have reports on the status of the earth." Micheal called.

I spun my chair around and placed my hands on the desk. He was smiling brightly and he oozed joy.

"Yes? How is it? Why are you so happy?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side.

"Earth has completely recovered! There have been less reports in the last two weeks of any disasters, and we have had zero happen n the last few days!" He gushed. "And it is not even necessary for the two to find their memories again. They are already falling back to their previous pattern."

I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face. How joyful! Everything was going smoothly and the beautiful love story between the two could resume. But, what if this happened again?

"That is truly wonderful, Micheal. However, what shall we do if disasters begin again?" I asked, running a hand lazily over my face. We angels may act tought, but we got tired easily and often.

Micheal's smile grew even bigger. "They have solved that problem too, my lady. The earth should be sturdy enough to handle the shift and it should adapt to the change soon. Even if it doesn't, and disasters begin to happen, they plan to manually fix what is wrong," He clapped his hands together. "We all wish for the two to be together again. Many were upset with the decision to break them apart. I, for one, am.. rooting? For them to be together again!"

He stumbled on the foreign word. Many have taken to infusing human slang into our speech and I find it very amusing to see them stumble over the unfamiliar words.

"Very well!" I smiled. "I shall hold an all attendance gathering to show everyone as they find their way together again. They are already very close as it is. Maybe another week, or so."

Micheal nodded enthusiastically and beamed at me. "Thank you, my lady! I shall let everyone know." He spun on his heel and hurried out of the room, a slight bounce in his step.

I spun back around and even after a short period of talking the bo- Mitch was still watching Ali while she swam. They really are in love.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Slushy here. What is up everyone? I decided to bring Aureliya back since I was a little stuck for Mitch and Ali. That's done though! I will probably put another chapter up today, too. I've been crazy busy the last week or so. Still have to memorize bones, and I've got a history project to do, and I've got two fieldtrips coming up in a while. Plus, the ACT is right around the corner! EEP! Haha, just joking. I'm not even nervous. If I get nervous I just do worse. I don't study either xD If I do, I just go blank. (Semi-photographic memory FTW!) Anywho, this story probably has another five or so chapters to go. I am crazy excited to start the next story and I have decided on the name! The first book, (ooooh, multiple books!) will be called Twintales. I haven't written a summary for it yet, though. Maybe in just a few minutes I will. Oh! And I'll be playing on Mineplex a TON today! You can find me playing Dragons and Block Hunt a lot. Come find me! xD I'll end this here! Hope you enjoyed and bai!<p>

IceAurora: I have heard of the Darwin Awards, by the way xD It's ridiculous what people come up with. I tried doing that but I ended up just sleeping through my alarm xD I'll just take some medicine or something. Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed c':

GoldenOwl37: Thank you! :D It is totally fine if you don't review c: It's hard finding something to say usually. I just like reading, too so I know your pain xD

Bella2949: I don't know why but the 'AYE PAPI!' Made me laugh so hard xD Lack of sleep, probably haha.

Crazy4AMBG: I hate writer's block so much orz. ANGEL RIOT YEAH xD


	16. Chapter 14

**Ali POV**

I am so irritated right now. I'm trying to enjoy my time away from home and be excited for ArcadiaCon- which I still am, of course- but I just can't relax. Mitch is staring at me from his room while I swim. I mean, yeah I've got a major crush on the guy, but we aren't anything. I wish he'd stop staring.

"Guys, I'm heading in." I called, wrapping my arms around my shoulders, hiding myself. Diana and Cathrin nodded in acknoledgement and went back to swimming.

I shrugged on my hoodie cover and made my way back into the building, leaving a trail of pool water behind me. I slid into our apartment and closed the door softly behind me, letting out a small sigh. I'm so worn out. The plane rde, meeting Mitch, Mitch being a creeper. Shower time, then.

I quickly gathered my shampoo essentials and clothes and slipped into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and assesed my looks. Fiery red hair, full lips, pale skin, and vibrant green eyes. I averted my eyes and quickly ran a brush through my hair, before stripping and stepping into the shower. The water cascaded down my body and I relaxed into the stream and let my mind go blank.

**-Time skip to the next morning, first day of ArcadiaCon-**

"Ali! Ali! Get up!"

I groaned and slung an arm over my eyes to block the light. Who was waking me up? I'm too tired. Where the heck am I, anyways?

"God, Ali. Get up. We'll be late." I heard what sounded like Cathrin sigh. I opened one eyes and realized that I was in Texas and I should be up and getting ready. I bolted straight up and gasped.

"Okay okay! I'll be out in just a few minutes, wait on me, don't you dare leave." I rushed, darting to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair quickly before I put on a small amount of make up. I returned to the room and ignored the smirking faces of Diana and Cathrin as I scrambled to fnd clothes.

I slipped on my jeans and decided on my own channel shirt, instead of Mitch's. It was just a small chibi of a girl in a pair paint covered overalls with red hair, holding an art brush. It was 'AliArtist' across the bottom, which was my channel name.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, spinning around to face the girls. They nodded and I grinned. "Let's go then!" I gushed and sped through the door. Diana and Cathrin followed me close behind and soon enough we were standing outside ArcadiaCon, looking up at the banner that welcomed everyone.

"Ready, you guys?" Diana asked. Cathrin and I nodded and we made our way through the doors into the large crowd of cosplayers, youtubers, fans, and vendors.

* * *

><p>Yo guys! Slushy here. How is everyone? I'v been out of school since Tuesday and I am crazy bored. I'm like a week ahead on all my stuff for school and I just finished my valentine gift for Cawasha3 (My boyfriend xD He goes by that name.) You guys can also find me on Mineplex playing Draw my Thing most of the day. I kick absolute butt at that game! xD<p>

IceAurora: It's sort of like it. Like, if I want to draw something I can imagine what I'd like to draw perfectly in my head. Details, color, all that good stuff. I was going to do two years, then I fgured that mean's I'd have to do like a two year time skip which is not fun at all, so I decided to bump it up. Sorry 'bout that Dx!

Crazy4AMBG: Das good. xD


	17. Chapter 15

**Ali POV**

"Oh! Look! They're making doughbuts."

"Who cares? There's PewDiePie!"**_ A/N (I do NOT know if he would be at Arcadia. He's another well known youtuber and I wanted to use him.)_**

I quietly followed Diana and Cathrin, who were bickering about the people and things of the Con. I was happy to be here, but I just felt out of place. I felt like I was missing something, you know? That feeling when you forget something important at home, but you just can't remember for the life of you. We had been walking for only a few minutes and the Con had swelled in size. People were constantly pushing by me and my shoulders were already starting to ache.

"Oh my gosh!"

I turned my head to see a young girl, about ten, clutching an art book to her chest and her mouth opened wide. I smiled politely, not really sure if she was looking at me or past me.

"Are you really AliArtist?" She asked. I nodded my head and her eyes brightened.

"Oh my goodness! I am one of your biggest fans!" She gushed. "You inspire me to draw! You're style is really unique."

"Thank you! I really appreciate that." I smiled and squatted down in front of her. "May I ask for your name?"

"It's Mary! It's so nice to meet you, Ali. When I heard you'd be here, I just had to come. Can you please sign my sketch pad?" She asked, holding out the already doodled on book.

I took it from her and opened up the book, flipping through the pages. She was only ten years old, so most of the drawing were princess and the such, but she was actually pretty good. Mary drew a mix of realistic and anime style, and it really worked with the topics of her art. Flipping back to the front I un-clipped my pen and quickly scribbled a message.

'Your art looks stunning! Keep it up and don't let anyone stop you. I look forward to seeing how you progress! -AliArtist xoxo'

"There you go, Mary." I grinned and handed her the book back. Her face was lit up with a huge smile and her eyes sparkled with happiness. She ran forward and hugged me tightly before clutching the book back to her chest.

"Thank you! Bye, Ali!" She called and she dodged her way through the crowd. A few seconds later she had dissapeared. I stood up slowly and wiped of the invisible dust. Glancing around, I noticed Diana and Cathrin had dissapeared. They probably didn't realize I had stopped to talk to Mary, I guess.

I sighed and turned around and for the second time in two days, I ran in to someone's chest.

**Mitch POV**

As the boys and I walked through the back halls of the convention center, I couldn't really focus. For the last few days I had felt like something- no, someONE- had been missing. Like, they should have been here beside me. Sighing, I rubbed at my face as we entered the main hall of the center. People milled about and some came up to us for photos and autographs. I signed a few and looked around the room.

Just a few feet away a shock of red hair made it's way through the crowd. It couldn't be that girl, Ali, could it? I watched as she stopped and turned, crouching down to speak to a child. The girl held out a book and Ali took it, flipping through the pages. A smile formed on her face as she wrote something on the front of the book. Ali handed the book back, but I was already making my way over to her.

I stood behind her as she stood up slowly, patting at her pants. I felt kind of weird just standing behind her, like a stalker, but I just wanted to talk to her. Why? I seriously have no idea. She turned and just like yesterday, bumped into my chest.

"Sorry! Sorry. Didn't see you- or anyone- there." She blubbered, trying to regain her balance. I didn't say anything but I watched as her eyes traveled up to meet mine and how her face changed. She went from a sad smile to wide, questioning eyes and a small frown.

"Mitch? Why are you here? I mean, I know you're a youtuber and stuff. But, why right behind me?" Ali questioned.

I quickly took in her outfit as she spoke. She was an artist? A youtuber? That's probably why that girl was talking to her.

"I was just wondering what you were doing here. I saw you talking to that young girl. You're a youtuber?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

She nodded and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am. I did some of your Team Crafted art. Glad you noticed." The sarcasm was just dripping from the sentence, I could almost see it.

I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my mouth. No girl has even been sarcastic to me before! Most were like 'Yes, Mitch. You're right, Mitch. Whatever you say, Mitch.' since I was famous. It was nice to see someone who wasn't scared to stand up to me. A small chuckle escaped my mouth as the thoughts ran through my head and I noticed Ali was holding back a laugh as well.

I stepped a little closer to her and our laughter died down. She stared up at me a slight blush staining her cheeks, and her mouth parted slightly.

I want to kiss her.

I leaned closer to her and she looked shocked for a second before she closed her eyes. She tilted her face upward and our lips were just centimeters apart. I let my eyes flutter close as I leaned closer and closer.

"Mitch! Biggums! Over here!"

We both pulled back at the sound of Jerome and Ian's voices. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck and Ali's face looked like a tomato. She stepped back, stumbling slightly.

"I-I should go..." She muttered, already turning to run.

"Wait!" I called, grabbing her arm. I spun her back around towards me. "Meet me in the employee and guest lounge at four. Please."

Ali nodded and I let her arm go. She looked up at me and smiled. I could feel my heart stutter at the beauty of it. The light freckles that dusted her pale cheeks, the natural shocking red hair, bright emerald green eyes, and pink lips. She was beautiful. I stepped towards her again, staring into her eyes.

"There you are, Mitch! We've been looking everywhere!"

Both me and Ali's head turned to stare at Jerome and Ian who were standing to the side. Jerome lifted his hands up and took a step back from my intense gaze. Why did he have to show up now? I was just about to kiss her- like I was just about to a second ago! UGH.

"Whoa, there. Sorry to interrupt." He laughed, backing up even more.

I felt a small hand pull at my arm. I glanced back at Ali, who smiled in turn. Mischief danced in her eyes and she stepped closer.

"Bye, Mitch." Ali said. "See you later." She stood on her tip toes and planted a light kiss on my cheek before twirling away and disappearing into the crowd. I slapped my hand to my cheek, eyes wide in amazement and my mouth dropped open. She KISSED me! That means she likes me, right?

"Dude, biggums. Nice catch!" Jerome joked and Ian laughed.

"Whatever. Let's go." I said, pushing past them. I sounded mad, but a smile was still pulling at my lips and my face was still red.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Slushy here. How are all my beautiful fans? Yes, I am so sucking up because I know some of you guys are probably wondering where I've been, haha. I am soooo so sorry for not updating for the past week. After I posted my one-shot, (which you guys should go check out ;D) I got in trouble.. For god knows what. I was grounded for the weekend, then Tuesday I got slapped in the face with work. Thanks to the fact that we hadn't had school in almost a week, I was piled down with homework. I have this HUGE text coming up Tuesday (?) and I'm constantly making things for our prom. I'm very busy to say the least xD I really will try to update more, though.<p>

A niiiiice long chapter to make up for my return, don't you think? I think so. This is my longest chapter, ever! I know it moves a little fast, with them ALMOST KISSING, but. (I know some of you are probably clutching your computer screen yelling 'WHY' right now. I would be xD) Just imagine. If someone took your memories away, would you really stop loving someone? Just because their memories are gone doesn't mean they're not in love anymore. They just forget they're in love. I'm sure if this stuff actually happened in real life, it would happen way faster. Love is stored in hearts and souls, not the brain. In my opinion anyways.

On a side nooooote, you should all go check out Crazy4AMBG's story 'The Life of a Teenaged Youtuber'! It's about five chapters in and I am hooked! She even used one of my OCs, Logan :D Go check her out! The story is great!

IceAurora: Not really. She won't have her own personal booth, but she will walk around and all that. I imagine her with close to half a million loyal subscribers? The other butt-ton of them are only because She was with Mitch. She'd probably stick around the art part of the Con or explore. I lag too much to play anything else :( I tried Quake and I did pretty good, aside from the fact that I kept lagging crazy bad. Sadly, none have cosplayed xD They don't have a real life youtube channel, only in this story.


	18. Chapter 16

**Aureliya POV**

I feel so odd. So human.

I am hunched over my seeing pool, staring at Mitch and Ali's figures as they leaned closer and closer.

"Oh, kiss her, you fool! Kiss her!" I shouted, shaking my hands for emphasis. When the other two boys showed up, I almost lost it. I know we had tried to keep them away from each other, but now that it is all said and done, I want them together. So. Bad. It is very rare to see two humans truly in love and all us angels love it.

Every night, angels gather in the capitals all over heaven to watch their day's activities on their city's seeing pool. That is how much we want them together. I simply cannot wait any longer for them to get together! It is driving me absolutely crazy.

"Micheal?" I called, knowing he would hear me. He was only a room away.

"Yes, my lady?" He answered, walking towards me.

"I want them together, tonight. From what I have just seen, their souls have recognized each other already and are pulling towards one another. I am impatient and I am sure many others are as well. Arrange for them to be alone when they meet later today. Make sure to put their memories back in to place at the right moment!"

Micheal nodded and backed out of the room. I turned around and looked back to where Ali was pushing her way through the crowd a smile on her face. Mitch had been left with a hand to his cheek and his mouth hanging open.

Good, good. We may not be able to influence their actions, but it seems things will fall in to place quite nicely.

**Ali POV**

I kissed Mitch! On the cheek! Oh my god, if any fans saw that, I am so screwed.

_But you're his girlfriend, Ali!_

I stopped dead in the middle of the crowd at the thought. I am NOT Mitch's girlfriend! What the hell am I thinking? I've known the guy all of like two days. Just because we almost kissed means nothing. Nor that he wants to meet me later. Alone. I had to stop my self from sqealing and jumping up and down before pushing forward through the dense crowd. Just have to make it til four o'clock.

TIME SKIP TO 3:40

Ugh. I may be wearing the most comfortable shoes I have, but my feet are killing me. Emphasis on the killing part. I had ended up meeting back up with Diana and Cathrin about three hours ago and we had been making our way through the crowd for the longest of time. I was dragged to a booth to sign things, too.

A small child had noticed my shirt and screamed, 'It's AliArtist, Daddy!' and it was absolutely ridiculous how many heads turned my way and how many of them made their way to me. Who knew I had that many fans? Like, for real.

However, for the last thirty minutes, we had been camped out at the food court, resting ourselves. Checking my phone for what had to be the hundredth time, I saw it was just twenty minutes until I was to meet Mitch.

"Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom!" I blurted, jumping out of my seat. Diana and Cathrin turned towards me and stopped talking.

"Want us to go with you?" Diana asked, already putting her trash on her tray.

"No!" I gasped. "Uh, no, it's fine. It's fine. I-I'll be back later, okay? Okay! Bye!"

I shoved my phone into my pocket and speed walked away, leaving Diana and Cathrin dumb-founded. I didn't mean to be rude, but how do I explain to them that I was meeting THE Mitchell Hughes? There would be no way of me getting there without them tagging along.

I quickly navigated through through the almost empty halls that were meant for staff and guests of the Con, occasionally flashing my ID that showed I was a youtuber. I found the lounge and slid inside. Thankfully, it was empty. Sadly, when I say empty, not even Mitch was there.

I looked around, taking in the clean room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of a sunset colored feather. Feather? I spun around but was met with the white walls of the room. That is so weird. Why would I see a feather? I'm not wearing earrings with them.

I dropped into a nearby chair and decided to wait for Mitch.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Slushy here. I'm sure you guys are like 'Whoa! Two chapters? ONE NIGHT?' xD I figured it'd be nice to do another chapter. The story is winding to a close, sadly. I really enjoyed writing this :D I am looking forward to the next series. The next series is SET to be two books. Seperate ones. xD Maybe a third. Who knows. I really really really want to work hard on them. That story will be my first post on Wattpad, as well. I know some only use fanfiction and some only use wattpad, so I want to get it out to as many people as I can.<p>

IceAurora: I took your idea into consideration, as I always do xD Thank you for it :D I'm not playing the 'You're young, you don't understand' card right here. I'm really not. (I know exactly how that feels when someone does.) When you get older and fall in love, just imagine if you forgot everything about them. Name, birthday, favorite color, etc. Then you just saw them on the street or something. Your heart would still catch itself and you'd get butterflies and you'd blush. Love does that. I know it was really quick and like 'Oh hey, lemme get at yo booty' type thing but. I swear I'm not playing the age card D: I want to start up a schedule for myself. I really do. It's gonna be hard meeting that though, when school is out. I'm getting a job and saving up money and I hope to work as much as I can, so meeting a deadline would not be swell.


	19. Chapter 17

**Mitch POV**

"Excuse me, pardon me... Don't just stand in the middle of the row!"

I hate crowds. Did I ever mention that? I absolutely hate them with a burning passion. It's kind of weird that I would be, though. I mean, famous youtuber and stuff. I get crowded all the time.

It's five til four and I am making a serious mad dash to the lounge. Like, pushing people out of my way, shoving by them, all that good stuff. We had gotten swamped at the Team Crafted panel and I had just lost track of time. I forget how bad me and Jason get swarmed by girls since we're the only two members that are single. It seriously sucks. A few even tried to kiss me!

Rubbing at my cheeks to get the residue of their gloss off, I turned a corner and there it was. The lounge. I stopped and caught my breathe, patting down my hair and straightening my shirt and pants. I mean, I don't wanna go in there looking like I just excaped a crazy mob. Even though I basically just did that. I slowly pushed open the door and stepped through, closing it gently behind me.

"Hey." I whispered. It was already quiet in the room and I didn't want to surprise her by talking too loudly.

Her head snapped up towards me and a huge smile split her face.

"Mitch! You really came." Ali laughed. "I thought you might have ditched me."

I stepped closer to her, dodging around the couch and table. I kept seeing a shimmer out of the corner of my eye, but I just ignored it. Who cares about that when I have the crazily gorgeous girl in front of me?

"Never." I breathed. "I could never ditch you, Ali."

I couldn't help but be a little breathless. I could see how I spoke affected her, though. Her eyes darkened a little and a small blush was creeping up. I'm glad that I have the same effect on her like she does on me. She stood up slowly and I made my way towards her. Ali would take a step back as I took a step forward. Her eyes never left mine. I am so in love with this girl and I just don't understand how. I just met her. How does she have such an effect on me?

Ali gasped lightly as her back hit the wall and her eyes widened in shock. I stepped even closer and sshe was forced to look up if she wanted to keep eye contact with me. Our chests were pressed against each other and my arms were resting on either side of her head against the wall.

A/N (I bet you guys are just like fanning yourself, wishing you were in Ali's place. (I know I do..))

"Care to pick up where we left off?" I asked as she lifted her hand to brush a stray hair off my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into her hand.

"It would be a pleasure."

I watched her eyes close and my heart skipped a beat. She was going to let me kiss her? With no fight? Does she love me too? Or like? I shut down the thoughts and leaned closer. I could feel her breath dust my cheeks and I let my eyes close as I erased the last bit of space between our lips.

It was like magic. When our lips touched, my whole body lit up like I was on fire. Every fiber of my being was alert and burning. We both gasped as we made contact, so I guess the same thing had happened to her. Our lips moved in sync with each other as I pressed closer to her.

There was a small push in my ear and I broke the contact, reaching up to grasp my ear. It felt like something had been pushed into it. Rubbing the side of my head I looked at Ali who was doing the exact same thing.

"What the hell? That hurt. What was that?" Ali demanded, rubbing at the side of her face. "Did something go into my ea- Oh. I'm dizzy.." She stumbled over to a chair and dropped down into it.

I understood what she meant by dizzy. Darkess began to creep in from the corners of my eyes and I couldn't tell which way was up or down. I fell to the floor and the last thing I remember is Ali.

"Mitch..."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Slushy here. I am procrastinating SO hard right now. So why not do a chapter? Yeeeeeah boi. (I'm supposed to be cleaning the bathroom and studying fir a huge test. Pfffft.) Soooo, here we are c; Once again, like I said last chapter, the story is coming to a close. Like another chapter or two, maybe. CRAZY, RIGHT?<p>

DAT CLIFFHANGER THO. Unf, I bet you guys hate me! xD I had to end it here because my mom will be home soon and if I don't have anything done, there goes my computer, haha. I can't wait til I get a job and buy my own computer. They can't take it away then c; A lesson for you all, if you buy something with your own money, your parents can't take it. They didn't buy it :P They may be able to cut off the internet or cable, but the can't take the actual computer, haha. Don't say it was me who told you though!

IMPORTANT: I need your help! I need a new cover image for my next story. It will be called 'Twintales' I don't want to give too much about the plot away, but it's about two twins and their time in the Extronus Factions server. I'd really appreciate if you could help! I'm also posting this on Tumblr. I'd love if it could be two girls with their backs to their camera or back to back. Or whatever else you come up with! I hope to see something. Love you guys!

Crazy4AMBG: Shhh, I just had to borrow it... ;D

IceAurora: It's the same as on here, actually. SlushyRain is basically what I go by on EVERYWHERE. xD I might. I have a ton of One-shot ideas that are piling up, haha xD On Tumblr, someone was looking for drawing and one-shots of a few Merome prompts and I've been working on those. I'm sure some would change colors, but not their's in particular. And I'd guess you're probably thirteen or fourteen :P

Picklegaming: Haha, thanks! We still have a few more chapters to go ;) I'm glad you're enjoying it :D


	20. Chapter 18

**Ali POV**

It's so dark.

Where am I?

I can't speak.

I don't like this.

All I can see are images passing by me really fast. Wait, was that me and Mitch? It was! That was our first date.. I remember that so clearly. Mitch had been so romantic! He had taken me out for a small dinner at the tiny little restaurant. It was so cute.

I tracked the images with my eyes, seeing as how I didn't have a body to move. It was all images of my time with Mitch, be it our first kiss, our fights, and anything else that we had done together. Why am I just remembering this out of no where?

Did this have to do with that sharp pain I felt in my ear before I passed out? I don't even know what went in my ear. I guess that I got stung or something, but I noticed the pain in Mitch's eyes as well. We both couldn't have gotten stung, right?

Hey! There's that time when we were watching the news and playing around. Had I gone through three years of memories already? I hated that day.. Of course, being with Mitch made it tons better, but. The earthquakes and everything had just been getting worse and worse and I was terrified. What if one had hit Montreal? I could have lost Mitch or he could have lost me. I hate even thinking about it.

Now it's the day of my birthday! That day was amazing. I feel like something bad happened though. I'm not sure why. The dancing, drinking and partying was exhilarating. I felt free and one hundred percent alive. I don't really remember that night, though. I might have gotten a _little_ too drunk. Whoops.

There I am, with Ian dragging me to the bathroom. My head is lolling from side to side and I can just hear myself giggling. He drops me off in the bathroom after putting my hair up in a ponytail. Ian is just so sweet, I'm so glad Mitch has someone like him. I mean, Jerome is great but he's a bit over board sometimes. Doesn't think with his head you know?

I watched as the screen blacked out and there I was in bed, with Mitch waking me up. It's that little box! The box that held that cute little pearl. Wait, did _Mitch_ send me that?! It was from him. But how did he know where I lived?

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Slushy here. What's up, you guys? I am so crazy busy! School is being shoved down my throat with the ACT being this Tuesday. ACT is a huuuuuuge test for Juniors. Our score determines on what scholarships and colleges we can get. It some serious stuff. But guess who doesn't study and won't? ME! Haha xD I'm in the library right now. I'm trying to shove out a quick chapter for you guys. It's short, I kow, but I only had like twenty minutes to write it. I should have another chapter out this Friday or Saturday depending on school work and other thing I have to deal with. Thanks for being so understanding you guys! You're great! Much love :D<p>

Had to cut it short! Sorry for cliff hanger! Three minutes to upload and stuff! Lots of love you guys! Sorry again!

No replies for today, cause I gotta rush! Next chapter I'll reply for the last two.


	21. Chapter 19

**Ali POV**

I watched as I went through the day. I showered and shoved things into my carry-on bag. There was that little box, again. I put it in there! I am so confused right now. There I am in my house, yes. I remember all this. Why am I seeing this so detailed when all of my other memories passed by in a flash?

I remember falling asleep and waking up. My past self sat up quickly with a look of pain as she clutched at her chest. Heart burn. I had heartburn and now I'll reach over and grab my bag and get some Tums. She did exactly as I thought and after she pulled out the little box and I stared at the image curiously. I thought my mom had given that to me, but I guess it really was from Mitch. How could I forget that Mitch gave me a gift?

Past Ali pulled out a slip of paper and a smile grew on her face as she read it. I want to read it, too! As if on cue, it zoomed in on the note and I smiled as I read it as well. Ali opened the box and gasped as she saw the small crystal resting inside. She looked at it from every angle and I could see the tears well up in her- my- eyes. She reached for the pearl and picked it up gently, bringing it close to her face to study it.

I waited in anticipation to see what would happen next. I mean, I already knew really, but this seems so new. Like I forgot something seriously important. The image faded out into nothing and I tried to call out. I wanted to see more! Why is it going away?

Colors exploded and I squinted my eyes to block the brightness. I definitely do not remember this. A figure was slowly making it's way towards me with it's arms spread open. It must be a she, because they're wearing a dress. Those sleeves almost touch the floor!

As the figure walked closer, my breath hitched in my throat. It wasn't a woman wearing a dress at all. It was an angel with wings! I stared in amazement as the man smiled at me. His wings beat quietly behind him, the sunset colors burning into my eyes.

"Hello, Ali. I am Micheal." The man spoke. No, not man, Micheal. Wait, is this THE Micheal? Like arch-angel and all that?

"No, Ali, I am not that Micheal. I am just blessed with the same name as he," Micheal smiled, as if he was reading my mind. "I know you cannot speak, due to the fact we are in your mind. I shall make this quick and you shall wake up."

He took a deep breath and looked straight into my eyes. I froze from the raw power that floated behind them.

"Ali, for the last two weeks, you have not know a Mitch. You may have known him as the famous man that you watched, but you had no emotional connection with him. But, I can tell as you watched your memories, you remember a relationship with this boy, correct?"

I nodded solemnly, wondering where he was going with this.

"The earth was in chaos when you last saw Mitch. You were causing this." Micheal paused again to let the information sink in. "Your love was so incredible potent and pure that it was shaking the very foundations of the world. So, to save all of man kind, we took your memories. For the last two weeks, you and Mitch, alone with your friends, have had no memories of each other. We solved the problem and we have given your memories back. That is what the sharp pain your felt earlier was, my dear. You will remember everything now. I must go, but please remember. We are always on your side."

Micheal smiled sadly and his figure began to dissapear. I wanted to reach out and grab him and not let him go, but I could only watch. As he dissapeared completely, light begain to spread and I could hear the noise of life. I must be waking up! I can speak again! I won't be in the dark.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Sorry for such a short chapter. I skipped lunch to push one out and I wanted to go a lot longer with it, but I didn't get to :'(. Anywho, here is the second part of that chapter and a liiiiiittle more. I know this might have been a little crappy and I'm so sorry :'( Rushing the last chapter left me kind of lost with this one, so. I hope you enjoyed :D<p>

IMPORTANT!: I will not be uploading for the next while. I may shove a smaller one out during lunch again, but who knows. I've been swamped with school work and it is absolutely nutty! Twelve pages of work to do in two weeks, a project due next week, the ACT and two papers due Monday. Yay! :D (Not really. Sarchasm. (Yes I know I spelt sarcasm wrong xD)) Much love!

IMPORTANT 2: I'm doing to do a few one-shots! Let me know who I should do. Like, Skylox, Merome, Noochless, etc. Or even like MitchxOC or JeromexOC. I'll use your OC if you'd like! Yeaaaaah, boooooy c:

IceAurora: Haha, yeah xD I noticed I had a follower and I was like 'Uhhh I haven't even put out a story yet. Who? Must be Aurora or something.' xDD Fifteen? I dunno D: After I put out the last chapter for Unbreakable Bond, I'll probably put out a few one-shots. c: I like the reflective feathers! That sounds hella cool. If we're talking about real life authors, I'd have to say Rick Riordan. His Olympic series, both of them, are just amazing. I can lose myself in them and it's great. For online, I'd have to say BelWatson from Wattpad. She is working on The Aware Princess Series and I am just hooked. It's a nice spin on the classical princesses :D She'll remember everything from her amnesia period, even though Mitch wasn't there. Like, she'll notice she forgot about Mitch and all the stuffs c: And no, I won't be doing a POV for Mitch on this, sadly enough. When their memories were taken, I had Mitch go into detail with that so I decided to flip it around this time :D And I hope so! My school life is one big ball of crazy xD!

Crazy4AMBG: Haha xDDD! I know. I was like 'If it was me reading this, I'd have a fit.' xD Sorry it was so shoooort D:


	22. Chapter 20

**Ali POV**

It took me so long to open my eyes, it was actually sort of ridiculous. The light was so bright and I had to keep closing them and ugh. Light.

Once I finally got them opened I looked around the room and my eyes landed on the clock. It read just ten minutes after four. I was only out for like, five minutes, so I guess thats a good thing! But, where is Mitch?

WAIT! I lost my memories! I forgot about Mitch! I forgot that I forgot. Haha.. puns. And that angel guy. Micheal, I think his name was? Was he serious about us causing the earth to be crumbling? I hope not.. My ear still hurts too.

Standing slowly and stepping over Mitch carefully, I made my way over to the mirror on the opposite wall. I pulled my hair back and examined my ear. I don't think it went inside my ear, but maybe around there. Did it leave a scar? I kind of hope it did- Wait. Is that a tattoo? There was a small tattoo of a heart right under my ear. Did the angels do that when the crystal was put it?

"Ali?"

I spun around to see Mitch standing there, holding on to the back of the chair. A smile stretched across my cheeks and I rushed forward to meet him.

"Mitch! I-I've missed you!" I cried, clutching at his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel my entire body relax. It was wonderful to be back in his arms; even my body knows it.

"I've missed you too, my little firebug." He muttered, planting kisses into my hair. His grip tightened and I gasped for air.

"M-Mitch! Air! Need it. Stop!" I breathed, wanting to get away but not trying to.

He laughed and loosened his grip, resting his chin in top of my head. "I've missed you, you know. I always felt like something was missing. Now, I actually know!"

I nodded into his chest, silently playing with the strings of his hoodie. I wonder if Mitch has the same tattoo.. I leaned back and reached a hand up towards his face.

"Ali...?" He asked.

"Sh!" I muttered and twisted his head to the side. There it was! A little heart, right below the ear. Well, at least we have matching tattoos now, I guess.

"Look at this, Mitch," I said, dragging him over to the mirror. "Them inserting that little crystal left us a gift."

I pulled my hair back to the side and showed him the small heart and his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Do I have one too? Please don't tell me I do." He muttered and craned his neck. Mitch groaned and let his head fall back. "I do! Ugh, not cool. At least we match."

"I think that's the only good part!" I laughed, wrapping my arms around Mitch's waist. He nodded his head and sighed.

"It's great to have you back, Ali."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Slushy here. This'll be a long author's note sooooo be prepared! I know Ali's POV is taking over right now, but get used to it. My next story will be strictly one POV until the second book. (SECOND BOOK WUT HOW YEAH HOLLA) I think the next chapter will be the last! Or the one after that, I'm not sure.<p>

Anywho, RYAN JOINED TC! HOLLA AT YOUR GURL YEAH BOY! How do you guys feel about that? Happy or upset? I know Tumblr had a complete shitstorm, it was ridiculous. "Ryan is replacing Seto" and everyone was bitching about how Brice is a member and blah blah.. Ugh. I personally do NOT consider Brice or Tyler (logdotzip) a part of TC. Tyler is just like their manager and such and lives with them and Brice has never said anything about being in it. Whatever, your choice is your choice c:

Follow me on tumblr you guys! At SlushyRain. It's so much easier to talk with you guys there and I'm on there everyday. Yeah, I can be on Tumblr everyday and not release a chapter, haha. It takes a while to make a chapter! xD

And, Happy Birthday Mitchy-Poo! :D The big 2-0! (Can we just like freeze him until I'm 20 so I can go meet with him and him not look at me like I'm too young kthxbai)

Andddd, super special thanks to Crazy4AMBG for making the cover for my next story! You're freaking awesome and I love you :D

IceAurora: THIRTEEN AND A HALF? D: IDK. Call me Ella was a-maze-ing. I really like Shy Little Ariel but I feel like whats-her-face-the-girl-called-ursula is gonna do something bad to her like her Aunt did to Ella. It gives me the heebies and bleh. Actually it wasn't Dx I thought I had put crystal in the first chapter I mentioned it but it was actually a pearl so I just changed it. The first chapter with it has been edited to where it says crystal instead c:

Destobob: Thanks a ton! I'm getting them out as fast I can c: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :D

Bella2949: WOOT WOOT! HELLA DANK!


	23. Chapter 21

**Ali POV**

Mitch and I stood staring into the mirror for the longest of time, just enjoying being with each other again. We didn't really talk, but stood in comfortable silence. He would drag his fingers over my stomach and neck lazily and I traced patterns onto the back of his hands.

"Hey, Ali?"

"Yes?"

"If we lost our memories and realized we lost them, would the others have regained theirs? And know what happened?" He asked, resting his chin on the top of my head.

That's actually a great question.. Would they remember me meeting Mitch for the 'first' time? I don't want to make them think I'm crazy if I run up to them screaming about angels and true love. That's just really awkward.

"I don't know, Mitch. I guess we'll have to see? Lets get going, then." I replied, running my hand through my hair.

We exited the lounge and slowly began to walk back towards the large crowd of people. I seriously didn't want to go through there. You could barely see through the bodies that were pushing one another. As we pushed our way through towards the food court, Mitch slowly interlocked our fingers and pulled me closer to him. He leaned over and kissed the side of my head, whispering an 'I love you' and I couldn't help the blush that stained my cheeks.

"Ali! There you are. You said you were going somewhere then just ran off. You should have told us you were meeting up with Mitch!" Diana called as she and Cathrin made their way towards us.

"Sorry, guys!" I said, rubbing my cheek nervously. "I just didn't uh.. think to I guess."

"That's fine, Ali. We're used to it. I mean you two have been dating for the longest of time!" Cathrin laughed.

I glanced at Mitch and he was already staring me down. I guess they didn't realize that we had lost our own memories for the last two weeks. We exchanged a few more words before Mitch interjected, saying he had to get back to the Team Crafted panel where he had left in a rush. Once again, we pushed and shoved our way through the crowd, stopping often so Mitch or I could sign a passing fan's shirt or book.

"There you are, Mitch! Jesus, you just took off out of no where. I figured you were going to meet up with Ali and I see I was right!" Ian commented as he scribbled on a girl's shirt that was sitting in front of him. He handed the shirt back and I could tell the girl was about to faint from holding in the squeals of excitement. I was like that myself once!

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, dood. I didn't realize the time." Mitch laughed, glancing at me for help. He never was a good liar.

"Yeah, sorry Ian." I smiled. "I just had to see Mitch."

"Oooh, I see." He laughed and winked at Mitch. Mitch returned the laugh and climbed up onto the panel, dragging me with him.

"We're going to go explore the con some more, okay? We'll see you soon!" Diana called, waving as she walked backwards. Cathrin threw a quick smile over her shoulder before they dissapeared into the crowd.

Mitch pulled out a chair for me and handed me a red sharpie and a blue one. I sank into the chair and stared at him quizzically.

"Welcome to the world of being stuck at a booth and signing hundred of shirts for fans!" He whispered, already being handed a small picture of Team Crafted.

I sighed and got comfortable in my seat, moving small items on the booth around to be comfortable. I could already feel the stares of teenage females boring into my forehead. This was going to be a long couple of hours. And I have to do this tomorrow. Wonderful!

* * *

><p>Hey guys. Slushy here. I seriously apologize if this chapter is crappy but I'm pretty upset right now and just needed to lose myself in some writing. Apparently my dog just attacked another dog that way way smaller- my dog is a German shepherd and the small one is a mini-poodle- and ripped it's stomach open. I didn't get to see because the owner of the dog was screaming and crying and I was too scared to go up to her. I mean, what would I even say? 'Sorry my dog might have killed your dog'? The little kids that told me what had happened say they didn't see my dog attack it, they just saw it on the ground. I really hope they didn't see anything they shouldn't have. And, my brother just checked and my dog has no blood on her whatsoever. But, I didn't see another dog. If they old lady decides to press charges she may be sent away and put down. I just don't understand. My dog gets out of the yard a lot but she has never attacked another dog.. She is crazy protective but what would cause her to attack another dog? I don't even know if she did it. Anyways I'm sorry for ranting.<p>

In other news: My prom dress came in! I'm happy about that, at least.

Another side note: You guys should go check out 1. Girly-Shippings on Wattpad! She write a story about how two girls were adopted by TC. There is a lot of cussing and a ton of plot twists. (I may or may not be planning on a series like this as well c;) 2. Crayotic! His voice is like smooth butter and his voice a lot just... Unf. As far as I know, I don't think he makes Minecraft videos. I haven't scoured through his channel yet- I'm watching his series for Catherine.

IceAurora: Sounding mature is a very good thing. Being mature 24/7 is not, however. It's always good to be mature when it's needed but still have a fun side. We will grow up, but we can always be a kid. (: If this isn't the last one, the next one or so will be. (I write my replies before I write the chapter. I never have a plan for a chapter, I just go as I write. Much easier that way for me) Unmanly tattoos are okay c: Kind of sweet, actually. (I got the inspiration for that because I want either a heart or a treble clef behind my hear so you can only see it when my hair is pulled up.)

Crazy4AMBG: Awh, I didn't mean to make you cry! And the TC tumblr group is always in a shitstorm over something :/ But, there's actually a few things that are actually quite interesting and funny on there too! I'm glad I helped you practice!


	24. Chapter 22

Hey guys! I know I said I'd stop doing notes at the start but I want to say- THIS IS THE END! Oh lord, it's been a wild ride! Thanks so much for reading! I decided to do a week time skip for this chapter-in Ali's view- to wrap everything up. Much luv to everyone reading this!

* * *

><p><strong>Ali POV<strong>

**Time skip one week after ArcadiaCon**

We're back home in Montreal- finally. It's been almost a month since I left and it feels ridiculous. We came home last night and Mitch told me some damage had been done to the apartment while right after I left for Georgia and I was really upset to see all my paint dried on the floor. Those things aren't cheap, you know!

Mitch told me a few minutes ago that I should get dressed because we're going to eat. I really don't want to. We just got home and now we're going out for dinner. I wanted to relax! Just a little. Oh, well. It better be good because I am starving!

"Ali! Hurry up and get a shower! Our reservations are at eight and it's already six." Mitch called, poking his head through the door. I paused in taking off my shirt to turn and look at him, my eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Whoa! Hey there. Sorry." He laughed, closing the door.

I snickered and continued to undress before making my way through the door to our bathroom. It was a really nice bathroom- a huge mirror, two sinks, glass shower. Yeah, that big image! I had turned the shower on before I got undressed so the steam was sending smokey tendrils down the wall and the mirror was fogged up.

**Small time skip to after shower**

"Ali! It's almost seven! Hurry up, I'd like to leave at eight thirty, please."

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be out soon, love!" I called as I pulled out my hair dryer and curling iron.

I want to look nice tonight. I don't really want to go, but that doesn't mean I can't look nice. And thus, after about thirty minutes of fussing over my hair I had soft ringlets falling around my face! Thank god for hair supplies that make your hair soft and stay in place.

I had picked out a small blue dress that fit me perfectly. It was a sweetheart neckline that poofed out at the waist and stopped at my knees. It was so beautiful and I had just fallen in love with it as soon as I saw it. I slid it over my head and did a small dance to zip it up.

"Mitch?" I called, sliding on a pair of heels. "I'm done. Are you ready?"

I entered the living room to see him waiting with a small boquet of roses. My hand darted up to my mouth and I gasped lightly.

"A gift for you," Mitch smiled. "I just wanted you to see. I'll go put them in a vase and we can leave." He turned and dissapeared into the kitchen, before returning empty handed.

I grabbed on to his hand, squeezing it tightly as we made our way to the car. Mitch has been so sweet this last week. Over the years, we got so used to each other that the sweet just kind of vanished. We were still in love and such, but doing little things for each other just weren't as important.

The thoughts ran through my head as Mitch drove, keeping one hand on the steering wheel and the other clutched around my hand. Before I knew it, we were pulling into the parking lot. I glanced up and my heart almost stopped.

"Mitch," I whispered, covering my mouth. "Isn't this where we had our first date?"

"I didn't think you'd remember. It is actually." He replied, smiling down at me. I could feel the tears welling up and I blinked to make them go away. Mitch opened my door for me and we made our way inside.

"Uh, hi. I had a reservation? For Hughes?" He asked, holding me to his side. The hostess looked at him kind of funny with a sweet smile playing on her lips.

"Of course! This way, please."

She lead us to a small two seat table right in the middle of the restuarant. It was a little awkward being seated right smack in the middle of the crowd, but oh well. We took our seats and I quietly unfolded my napkin and placed it in my lap. Mitch kept fidgeting and looking around so I just kept quiet.

"Uh, Ali, I've got to go to the.. bathroom. Yeah, bathroom. I'll be back okay?" Mitch asked. I opened my mouth to reply but he was gone before I could say anything.

I huffed and sat back in my seat. He got me roses and took us here and now he's acting all shady! I don't understand. It's making me mad.

After a few minutes, he returned and he looked a lot calmer. His eyes were still glancing to the side every so often and I could see him patting his pockets. What is this man up to? I don't like it.

"Champagne?"

I nodded, but kept my eyes on the table cloth. I heard Mitch's intake of breath as the waiter set the glass in front of me but I didn't look up. Only after the waiter had left did I look up. In front of me sat a small glass of champagne and inside the glass there was a small ring floating.

Did he just...?

I heard Mitch's chair scrape back and I felt him take my hand in his as he knelt down on one knee.

"Ali. I know this is ridiculously cheesy," He started, laughing quietly. "But, we've been through so much. From the first time we talked I knew you were someone important. The last month alone has been ridiculously stressful and we got through it together. Would you marry me?"

I looked over at him and Mitch's eyes were sparkling. The people around us were deathly quiet as they waited for my answer. I raised my eyes and looked Mitch straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I will."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Slushy here. How are all my beautiful readers on thie fine day? I hope you've had a great week! I've had a bit of a crappy weekend but yesterday and today have been pretty kick-ass! :D What do you guys think of Adam, Ty and Quentin leaving TC? I'm pretty happy for them and while a few stories I have planned for the future may be affected but oh well. I wish them all well and good luck in their future endeavours c:<p>

How did you guys like the ending? I really liked ending it like that! I hope you guys all enjoyed the story! Much love to everyone. I'll have a one-shot out soon c:

Crazy4AMBG: Thank you! I'm glad people like it. You sneaky thing from tumblr xD Haha.

IceAurora: I'm sorry! D:! I don't have a march break :( My spring break is next month. (UGH WHY NOT FAIR) and I'm not sure what my plans are for that week. I may go somewhere with my boyfriend for the week or his family. I may just sit at home and write xD I mean, Ali and Mitch had been dating for three years so I'd guess fangirls would be quiet by then. I really don't like when fangirls freak out over someone getting a girlfriend. I mean, yeah, I dream of dating Mitch (please don't let my boyfriend find this oh god xD!) but I know the possibility is ridiculously low. And I should be happy for someone that does get to date him; not bash her. It isn't cool and it gives the- or any- fandom a horrible name.


End file.
